(Mostly) Unwanted Love
by Alera33
Summary: All Chikage wants is a date. When (Name) refuses? He decides to stalks her. Reader insert.


**Trigger warning:** I mention someone getting sexually assualted

* * *

I have a stalker. It's been going on for a week now but at least it's not as bad as some stalkers are. All he does is follow me around and ask me to go on dates with him. It all started a week ago when some guy tripped me as I passed him on the street.

 _Flashback_

" _Ouch!" I yell as I fall on my face. I was walking down the street, minding my own business when some tool deliberately put his foot out and tripped me, snickering while he did so._

" _Hey! Jerkwad!" I yell as I get up. The guys starts laughing but runs as I stalk up to him. Before I could catch him, another guy with some bandages on his face wearing a brown hat with a black strip around it, catches him instead. He holds the guy so I can yell at him. I feel anxiety curl in my stomach as I stride up to the two men, but I don't let this deter me. "What the heck is wrong with you! You need to crawl back inside your mother and don't come back out again until you've matured into a proper human being!" I get close to his face and glare straight into his eyes, intimidating him. Once I decide I've had enough, I walk away, an angry look plastered onto my face. Behind me, I hear the man in the bandages speaking to the guy, before I hear yelps of pain. Looking behind me I see him beating the guy to a pulp._

'Serves him right.'

 _Once the man was done with his fun, he runs up and walks beside me._

" _Hello, beautiful," he says suavely, taking my hand and kissing it as I raise an eyebrow "I'm Chikage Rokujou, but please, call me Rocchi. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" I give him a slight smirk and roll my eyes, before pulling my hand away._

" _The name's (First Name) (Last Name)," I say and continue walking to my apartment._

" _That's a beautiful name for a beautiful person like you."_

I spot Rocchi waiting at the bottom of the stairs to my apartment. He opens his mouth to speak, but I quickly reach a hand over and close it. Taking his chin in my hand, I look directly into his eyes.

"No," I say fiercely, and walk away from him. Rocchi runs up next to me.

"It's ok," he says, his hands in his pockets. He gives me a toothy grin. "The ones that you have to work the most for are the best ones." We make our way to a small cafe near my apartment and get coffee.

"You really should go on a date with me," he says after we take our seats at a small table.

"And you really should leave me alone," I retort, taking a sip of my boiling coffee.

"Just one date and I'll leave you alone." My temper starts to to rise so I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Opening them I raise an eyebrow at him. After taking another sip of my coffee, I ask,

"Aren't we technically on a coffee date right now? You did pay for my coffee, so will you stop stalking me?" I stare at him over my cup of coffee.

"A coffee date doesn't count as a real date," he says, rolling his eyes. "And I paid for your coffee because I'm a gentleman." Rocchi takes a sip of his coffee. "Also, I am not stalking you. I'm just pestering you to go on a date with me." I raise my eyebrows at this.

"The definition of a stalker is someone who harasses someone else with unwanted and obsessive attention," I say to him. "Now you don't necessarily harass me but the attention you give me is unwanted and you are obsessed with going on a date with me. That is two out of three and majority rules so therefore, you are a stalker." I smirk at him. He smirks back at me and leans back in his chair, finishing his coffee.

"You say the attention is unwanted, but we both know you love it," he says. I roll my eyes and finish my coffee, throwing it in the trash as I walk to the door.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

My breathing quickens as I am acutely aware that Rocchi is right behind me.

' _It's just Rocchi,'_ I tell myself. ' _There is no reason to be afraid.'_

"Are you okay?" he asks and places a hand on my shoulder. Worry is written on his face. As soon as his hand comes into contact with my shoulder, I dart away, my eyes wide with fear as I look at him. I back myself into a corner and slide down to sit on the ground, the brick scraping the back of my arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Rocchi says, his hands raised in the air as not to scare me. I stay in the same position as he slowly walks toward me. Huddled against the wall, breath quick, eyes wide. He crouches down to my level and looks me in the eyes.

"(Name)," he says calmly. "I need you to take deep breaths. Breath with me." Rocchi takes deep breaths and I follow him, breathing deeply to calm myself down.

"Are you okay now?" I numbly nod and look at him with dazed eyes, my arms wrapped around my legs. He brushes the back of his hand against my cheek. When I don't flinch or pull away he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap, creating a safe space for me. I lean my head against his chest and relax, allowing the tension and anxiety to leave my body.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Rocchi asks, concerned. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. For a long moment I don't say anything and he doesn't ask.

"A few years ago I was sexually assaulted," I say carefully as Rocchi's body tenses beneath mine. "I've been doing really good with not letting it get to me but, today man grabbed my arm and it … triggered me. Then you were following me and out of nowhere I became terrified even though I knew it was you." Rocchi is deadly silent, I can feel the murderous intent radiating from his body. I raise my head to look at him, he is glaring harshly into the distance before meeting my eyes.

"Who did that to you?" He asks, his voice calm but assertive. I tiredly smile at him and put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm okay now," I say to him, my thumb stroking his cheek. "Thank you for helping me." I press a soft kiss on his cheek before standing up. He sits on the ground blushing.

"Does this mean that you'll go on a date with me?" He asks while quickly getting up. I roll my eyes as I continue my walk to my apartment. Looking back at him I call,

"I don't know, does it?"


End file.
